You I Can't Replace
by BloodOrangeSoda
Summary: Hector's straight, he knows he is, but he can't deny that his pants are growing tight at the sight of Raven taking it up the ass from Lloyd Reed and obviously loving every damn moment of it. Hector/Eliwood, Lloyd/Raven, alternate universe.


**Warnings**: Pretty much porn without plot, cussing, smexy-times between the hot boys. Voyeurism.

**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem does not belong to me.

**Notes**: Set in a boarding school, not much else is known about the universe they live in. I realize Lloyd/Raven is a super weird pairing, but it makes sense to me because I think they're the hottest people in-game. Especially Lloyd. It's the damn goatee. I want to lick him.

A friend and I have gotten it into our heads that canon for the game is, Hector's straight and completely oblivious, Eliwood is crazy in love with him and concocts devious plans to get into his pants in his spare time. This is one of them, I guess. Also Lloyd and Raven are really fucking sexy, and Raven is a hot bottom, so there's that.

xoxox

Hector whistled and twirled his key ring around his finger as he walked to his room, his footsteps echoing in the silent hallway. The residence hall was nearly empty with most of the student body home for the holidays, and he found he liked it that way. He would be sad to see the rooms fill again as the spring vacation drew to a close.

As he walked past the student lounge, he saw Eliwood sitting on the couch, legs tucked under him as he gazed out the window with hawk-like intensity. "'lo, Eliwood," he greeted as he walked by.

He received no response.

Hector paused and stepped back, repeating, louder now, "Hey, Eliwood."

Still nothing.

"Eliwood!" Hector practically shouted.

Now Eliwood jumped, gaze snapping to his. "Oh, Hector!" He cried out. "Hello!"

"What has you so captivated?" Hector asked, stepping into the room.

"Nothing!" Eliwood practically squeaked, pulling the drapes shut. "Nothing at all!"

Now Hector was curious. "No, let me see," he said, making to open the drapes.

Eliwood caught his arm. "You really don't want to see it. I promise." He said.

Hector cast him a questioning glance. "Oh, but I must," he said mischievously, and pulled open the curtain. For a moment, he saw nothing but the cold stone of the alcove the window looked out on. Then he looked down and balked.

Lloyd Reed had Raven Cornwell backed into the corner, pinned against the stone wall by virtue of their close proximity. There was no room for air between them, which was fitting enough, because the way they were eating at each other's mouths made it clear oxygen was the last thing on their minds. Lloyd had Raven's arms trapped above his head, slim wrists manacled in the larger boy's fingers, while his other hand stroked over his chest greedily, almost possessively. The redhead made no struggle. In fact, he seemed to be arching forward to get as close as possible to Lloyd, hips rolling in a constant, dirty wave into the thigh the blonde had pressed between Raven's legs.

"Oh my God," Hector said, stunned. Then a grin split his face in two. "Eli, you dirty little boy. Who knew you were such a pervert?"

"Shut up!" Eliwood said, shoving at him. The redhead's face lit up in an instant blush.

"No, really. Does your mother know you like to watch?" Hector teased.

"Shut up!" Eliwood repeated, punching his arm repeatedly. His voice took on a strange, strangled tone as he said, "You weren't here when Raven was on his knees, and Lloyd was… was like, petting him, and holding Raven's head in place while he – he just _slid_, all the way in, like, all of him." His eyes were feverish; he swallowed hard. "He's big, and I swore Raven would choke but he just took it – the whole thing, Hector! And Lloyd was whispering something to him. I wish I could have heard what he was saying."

"Eliwood," Hector said, a bit out of breath, just because his mind wasn't providing him with any other words.

A cry sounded outside, loud enough to pierce through even the thick window of the lounge. In unison, they looked down on the pair. Lloyd had moved his hand from Raven's chest to his crotch. They couldn't see exactly what was happening, as the blonde's shirt fell in the way, but the jerking motion of his shoulder was obvious enough. Lloyd's face was buried in the redhead's neck, and Raven's head was tossed back, rapturous, enthralled. He looked like he was in the presence of God.

"Oh God," Hector said, hushed.

Eliwood glanced back and forth between him and the couple outside. Then he crossed the room, shut the door, and locked it with a click that echoed in the silence. "Keep watching," he ordered.

Unaccustomed to the suddenly stern tone to Eliwood's voice, Hector did, eyes flitting from Raven's lips, parted to let out panting breaths, to his hips, still rocking into Lloyd's hand, though quivering now, almost frantic. The redhead's fingers flexed, but Lloyd's hand didn't relent, and the wrists stayed captured against the unforgiving stone wall.

Then Raven was saying something, almost tripping over the words from the speed with which they poured out, and Lloyd laughed and caught his earlobe between his teeth, nipping it sharply. He said something back. Raven nodded, frantic, nearly knocking his head against the wall behind him.

And then, oh fuck, Lloyd released Raven's wrists and moved to strip him from the waist down, turning him around so the redhead faced the wall, head resting on his folded arms there. He looked over his shoulder and hissed something at Lloyd, who shook his head with amusement and dug something out of his pocket. Lube, and a condom, Hector saw after squinting.

Raven snapped something and grabbed the condom from Lloyd's hand, throwing it off to the side. Lloyd shook his head again but apparently decided it was better not to argue, and bit open the lube packet, squirting some on his fingers. He moved to curl one finger into Raven's entrance, but the smaller boy twisted around to face him and stretched up to bite his lower lip. It didn't look soft, that was for sure.

Lloyd frowned, but Raven wasn't taking no for an answer. He twined around the blonde and whispered something in his ear, hot breath stirring the fine hair there. Slender fingers danced over toned pectorals as Raven kept up a steady stream of words, his whole body working to entice the older boy into losing his mind. It seemed to be effective enough, as Lloyd swallowed and shook his head again with noticeably less certainty to it.

Raven hooked one leg behind Lloyd's thigh and ground up into him. He whipped out his last trick, his ace in the hole, as he pouted up at the blonde and pressed up against him, chest to chest. "Please, Lloyd?" Hector read off of those jutting lips.

Lloyd broke spectacularly. He wrenched Raven off, spun him around, and slicked himself up with the lube that still coated his hand. Then, with one fluid motion, he thrust into Raven.

Hector made a choked noise. That had to hurt. With no preparation, and the comparative size of those two… "Raven Cornwell, you are one masochist son of a bitch," he murmured, impressed.

Somehow, the redhead seemed to be enjoying it. He was biting his lower lip, breath escaping his mouth in short, broken gasps, but his body didn't move away from the intrusion. In fact, he only spread his legs further, fingers clenched white on the gaps in the stone.

Hector shifted on the couch. He was straight, he knew he was, but he couldn't deny that his pants were growing tight at the sight of Raven taking it up the ass from Lloyd Reed and obviously loving every damn moment of it.

Though the tightness was alleviated a whole hell of a lot when nimble fingers undid the button to his jeans and tugged down his boxers to allow his cock to spring free, harder than diamonds and redder than hell.

"Eliwood?" He stammered, staring at his friend, who moved onto his knees in front of Hector with a coy smile.

"Just keep watching," he breathed out, then sank down and engulfed half of Hector's cock in one smooth motion.

"Oh god," Hector said in an exhale, his head falling back against the window with a light smack. He turned to glance down just as Lloyd looked up to find the source of the noise. They met eyes.

Then Lloyd smirked and gestured for quiet with a finger at his lips. He pulled out, hands on Raven's hips, and thrust back in, so hard the redhead jerked from it, lips parting to let out a pained cry. At that moment, Eliwood pulled back so only the head of his cock remained between those lips and sucked, the tip of his tongue teasing at the slit.

All things considered, Hector couldn't be held accountable for his lack of willpower. "Eli," he groaned, fingers clenching in the couch cushion. Eliwood gave a pleased hum and bobbed his head, holding Hector's hips down so he couldn't jolt and gag him.

Down below, sweat trickled down Raven's neck in rivulets before Lloyd lapped it up with an eager tongue, and Raven managed a shaky nod to indicate that the blonde could speed up. He did so, his thrusts growing deeper, harder, stronger with every rock in and out, drawing moans and whimpers from the redhead that could be heard through the thick glass windowpane.

The noises provided a fitting background to the wet sound of Eliwood's lips on his cock, and Hector's uneven breaths fleshed out the orchestra. He writhed under the other boy's grip, wanting to badly to jerk up into the heavenly cavern of Eliwood's mouth, but knowing he was too big, too thick. Those pink lips were already swollen enough.

Then Eliwood's eyes flashed up determinedly, and he shifted up to have better access before beginning the arduous process of sinking down on Hector's dick. Another inch disappeared inside his lips, and Hector watched with his mouth fallen open, every nerve tingling from the sight and sensation of it.

Eliwood made it three-quarters of the way down before his gag reflex triggered; he pulled back, eyes watering, and coughed into his hand. Hector smoothed a thumb over his jaw. It had to be aching from the strain.

"Don't hurt yourself," he murmured, concerned.

Eliwood's eyes narrowed and he took a deep breath before diving back in, redoubling his efforts. This time, he reached the same point and slowed, taking a deep breath through his nose before easing his way down. And this time, it worked. Hector's entire cock was soon sheathed in his throat. He swallowed convulsively, saliva slicking his lips and chin.

It was, honest to God, the hottest thing Hector had ever seen.

His fingers explored Eliwood's jaw, hair, face, neck, and he stuttered, "Oh Christ, Eli, I can feel it – I can feel my dick in your neck." He stroked over the boy's smooth skin, over the hard lump in his throat that Hector knew to be his own cock.

Eliwood pulled back to breath, and commanded, "Keep watching," in a voice that was hoarse and raspy.

Hector obediently cast his eyes down. His breath hitched and he throbbed in Eliwood's palm. Lloyd was setting a brutal pace, slamming the smaller boy into the wall repeatedly. Only Raven's hands braced against the stone surface kept him from being crushed, and he moaned audibly, writhing prettily under the heavy petting of Lloyd's calloused hands on his skin. Lloyd wrenched his head to the side and sank his teeth into the redhead's neck and Raven yelped, his whole body giving one long ripple from head to foot.

A familiar feeling swooped through Hector's belly, helped along by Eliwood's renewed attentions, all lips and tongue and downcast eyes. "Eli, I'm gonna –" he warned.

Eliwood hummed his understanding. He blindly sought out Hector's hand and wove his fingers through it, and truth be told, that triggered Hector's orgasm as much as the vibrations that coursed through his whole body from Eliwood's throat.

All of the sensations spilled over in a sudden rush as he arched up with a cry of, "Eli!" and came, blindingly hard, into Eliwood's mouth. Thick ropes of pearly white liquid painted the redhead's lips before he opened his mouth wider and captured the rest. He swiped the bitter liquid off his face with the back of his hand and licked it up with an expression of deep satisfaction.

Then he looked up at Hector, eyes glazed, and said, "Was that good for you?"

"Bitch," Hector laughed, tugging Eliwood into his lap. Lloyd and Raven left around the time that he was divesting Eliwood of his clothing, but neither of them noticed, too enraptured in each other.

xoxox

Dinner that night was awkward. The only one who didn't know that Hector had been watching Lloyd and Raven fuck was Raven, and he was astute enough to pick up on the tension between the other three. He frowned as he looked back and forth between the blushing Eliwood and the straight-faced Lloyd.

"What's going on?" Linus asked, tearing chunks out of his hunk of bread to swallow them down.

"Nothing," Eliwood said quickly.

Wil eyed them with suspicion. "Yeah, you may want to work on being convincing. What gives?"

"Nothing," Hector echoed his friend. He smirked, locking his eyes on Raven's. "Lloyd was teaching me some techniques earlier. For wrestling. That's all."

Raven's eyes went wide, then narrowed into slits. "Dammit," he hissed, then caught Lloyd's eye. "You knew!"

"Knew what?" Lloyd said blandly.

"Yes, knew what?" Hector said, resting his chin on his palm. "Don't bother _preparing_ him for it. Just say it."

Raven shot up from his seat, grabbed Lloyd's hair in a death grip, and slammed his head into the table.

Everything went silent.

Maybe if Hector had any modicum of self-control, he would have been able to keep from doing what he did next. But alas. "That was dramatic." He deadpanned. "You seemed to like him enough an hour ago."

That's when Raven gave a furious snarl and got Hector in a full-body tackle, sending them rolling on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Plates, cups, dishes, everything went flying, to the shrieks of the girls and the exclamations of the guys. Personally, Hector was a little too busy protecting his face from being bashed in to care about the mess.

So yeah. Dinner was eventful.


End file.
